


Dwarf Planet

by liveforDBZ



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dwarf planet, Gen, Humor, Pluto is not a planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveforDBZ/pseuds/liveforDBZ
Summary: Setsuna learns that Pluto has been declassified as a dwarf planet while out with the girls.
Kudos: 1





	Dwarf Planet

“Looking forward to see rain showers later this week….”

The Senshi were all gathered at their favourite spot: The Crown. It was a hot summer day, and Setsuna watched with amazement as the Inner Senshi - led unapologetically by Usagi and Minako - ate their way through milkshakes, sodas, popsicles - really anything cold sold by the establishment.

She, Michiru and Haruka exchanged sidelong glances, all wondering at the girls’ ability to stay so thin.

“Well, they are teenagers.” Michiru muttered from the corner of her mouth. “Their metabolisms will catch up with them.”

“I’m not so sure,” replied Haruka, unable to tear her eyes from the fascinating display.

Setsuna forced herself to look away and focused on the one thing in the room that could hold her attention: the news. They were just finishing the weather report, but if the clock on the wall was correct the Hourly News Update would be broadcasting soon.

“You have to try this!” said Usagi, pushing her second ice cream sundae across the table to where the Outer Senshi sat uncomfortably. “It’s sooooo good.”

Michiru looked down at the desert then at Haruka who sat on her right. “Looks good,” she said, using a tone that Setsuna knew too well, “good enough to lick, wouldn’t you say Haruka?”

Setsuna could feel her cheeks burn red. No matter how much time she spent with the two of them she would never get used to their shameless flirting. She knew that they did it more ostentatiously in front of her to gauge her reactions.

Haruka rose to the challenge.

“I can think of something else I would rather lick, Michiru.”

“I can order it for you if you want, Haruka.” said Usagi. Then, before any of them could stop her she waved frantically over at Unazuki. “Hey Unazuki!”

Rei cradled her forehead in her hand. “You are such an idiot, Usagi.”

Usagi looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. She looked around at the faces of all the Senshi, varying in levels of exasperation and amusement.

“What?” she asked. “I don’t get it.”

Minako giggled. “Well, you see Usagi -”

Haruka cut her off.

“Never mind, kitten. Never mind.”

“Hey, Usagi. Did you call me?” Unazuki had found her way to their table.

“Uh…” said Usagi, looking helplessly over at Haruka. “I think Haruka wanted to order something.”

Unazuki shifted her expectant gaze to Haruka. “Uh, I guess I’ll take another ice water.”

“Sure thing!” said Unazuki, and she walked away.

“In other news, NASA has declared that Pluto is not a planet.”

In the silence after Unazuki’s departure, the newscaster’s voice from the television was loud and clear.

Setsuna’s head shot up, focusing again on the television. The newscaster sat at a wooden table, with a picture of Setsuna’s home planet pictured behind her right shoulder.

Perhaps it was the shock of the announcement that stopped her from noticing the wide eyed looks she was getting all around the table.

“It has been reclassified as a dwarf planet.”

There was an unmistakable laugh.

Setsuna tore her attention away from the broadcast to see Minako trying her best to hold in giggles. When she noticed Setsuna’s cold stare, Minako tried her best to compose herself but failed spectacularly.

“It’s just,” she snorted, “you’re so tall.”

There was a moment of silence before the whole table erupted in laughter. Haruka had to wipe tears from her eyes.

Without a word, Setsuna stood and stormed from the building. She immediately regretted her decision as the heat of the day penetrated her skin the moment she went outside. Two sets of footsteps behind her told her that she had been followed out.

A small, smooth hand grabbed hers to stop her. “It’s okay, Setsuna.” Usagi’s voice was kind and understanding. “I mean, the moon’s not a planet either.”

“She’s right you know.” said Michiru, taking her other hand. “Besides, what does NASA know about space, really?”

Setsuna felt herself relax a bit. They both had points. Aliens had openly invaded the earth multiple times and NASA was still none the wiser.

She felt lighter and in that moment, she laughed.

“I do dwarf all of you.”

The three of them laughed together, and reentered The Crown.


End file.
